


【cablepool】捡到一条人鱼

by konekotail



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 人鱼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekotail/pseuds/konekotail
Summary: 内森在海边捡到一条人鱼ooc警告设定人鱼韦德看起来是毁容前的样子，但其实是幻术私心漫画身高体型设定就是炖的一篇肉





	【cablepool】捡到一条人鱼

韦德运气有些背，遇到了海上的风暴，然后风暴中居然生成了龙卷风，把他卷了上天，然后狠狠摔在了岸边的石头堆上。  
即使韦德死不掉，这巨大的冲击也使他昏了过去。

 

内森在海边捡到了一条人鱼。  
一条相当漂亮的人鱼。  
身为猎人，一般他是去附近的林子里打猎的，但不知道为何，这次风暴后他去了海边，然后捡到了这么一条人鱼。  
把人鱼养一养，卖给皇室或者贵族，肯定能赚很大一笔钱了。  
恰好家里有浴缸，内森就把人鱼泡进浴缸里了。

刚丢进浴缸里不久，那条漂亮但其实也很壮实的人鱼就醒了。  
“噢我这是在哪里？呃，这水好不新鲜，像冲到海滩上晒了两天的可怜的小鱼的味道。”韦德挑剔道。  
“这水我刚放的。”内森淡淡道。  
“噢！”韦德吓了一跳，才发现门口站了一个人。“我的天你的块头可真大。唔……”韦德从上到下打量了一下内森，“我是被两条腿的人类抓到了？”看到内森的机械臂，“呃？也许是机器人？”  
“我不是机器人，我只是感染了一种病毒。”  
“我想想你会对我做什么？”韦德惬意的甩了甩尾巴，浴缸比较小，韦德一伸展，尾巴就一小半晾出去浴缸外，溅起了一大片水花。“你要把我养精神了然后卖给别人？那你可得失望了，你卖不出去的。”  
“理由？”  
“这个我可不想现在说。你卖过你就知道了亲。噢对了，我不懂你怎么买个这么小的浴缸，我都躺不下，你这个身材怎么用的了这个浴缸。”韦德说。  
“我从来不用。”  
“那可真浪费。”  
“你的话真多。”内森皱了皱眉。  
“谢谢夸奖。呃，那个，我饿了，你这儿有什么吃的吗？比如鱼什么的。要知道，我本来是在找吃的，该死的龙卷风把我扔这来了，我现在饿得很呢。”人鱼喋喋不休的抱怨道。  
风暴不仅卷走了人鱼，也卷走了许多海洋生物。在捡人鱼的同时，内森也顺手捡了几条鱼。内森丢了其中一条鱼给他。  
“唔，这条鱼说实话品质不怎样。不过嘛，饿得很了什么都得吃了。”人鱼晃了晃手中的比巴掌大点的鱼，直接吞了下去。  
内森第一次见到人鱼进食，眉头紧皱“你就这么，吞下去了？”  
“嘿，”韦德摆摆手，“我可没你们人类那么讲究。对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢，我叫韦德，你呢？”  
“内森。”  
“Hi内森。你知道人鱼吃饱了之后喜欢干什么吗？”韦德随意地支在浴缸边上问。  
内森摇了摇头。  
“过来。”  
内森不由自主地走近浴缸，半跪在韦德前面。  
“当然是，sex。”韦德挑起内森的下巴，吻了过去。只要人鱼想，他们随时可以用声音诱惑人类。  
人鱼柔软的唇贴上了内森略微干燥的唇。他伸出舌头像小猫似的轻轻舔湿玩弄着对方的唇，然后慢慢侵入，跟内里的舌头纠缠吮吸。  
许久终于放开了，拉扯出不舍的银丝。  
韦德微微喘着气，拉起内森粗壮的手，浸入到水里，放在自己的腹部，然后缓慢带到下腹布满鳞片的某个地方来回摩擦着。  
“哈啊……”韦德忍不住喘叫出声，红色的鳞片慢慢软化并打开了一条缝，性器从里面伸了出来。  
韦德用内森的手裹住自己的微硬的性器，来回缓慢摩擦。  
带着些茧子的手擦过的感觉过于刺激，韦德舒服地叫出了声：“嗯……啊……”  
好一会，韦德的性器便完全充血勃起。他蜷起尾巴，跪坐起身，让出浴缸里一大半的空间，“内森……进来。”  
内森有些茫然，听话的迈进浴缸，跪坐着。  
在水的冰凉刺激下，内森猛然回过神，挣脱了的人鱼的诱惑。他握紧手下韦德的性器，“你勾引我。”内森确定的说。  
“啊……”有些痛，但快感也是巨大的，韦德不由得惊叫了一声。  
“你竟然摆脱了我。”从快感中回过神的韦德惊讶道，随即玩味的抚过对方鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，“那，你就不做了吗？”  
内森沉默了一会，“做，为什么不做。”  
讲道理，这条人鱼长的十分好看，再加上内森本来就不是在乎性别的人，这条人鱼如此可口，还自己送上门了，为什么不吃呢？  
他松开韦德的坚挺，摸到了下方的小开口，摩挲了一会，探进去一个指节。  
“唔……”不痛，只是有些不适，韦德喘了一声，伸手帮内森解开了裤子，伸手进鼓胀的内裤里，握住了粗大温热的那根。  
“wow，你不仅身材壮，连这里都这么壮吗！”韦德惊叹着内森的尺寸。“嘿，我这可容纳不下你呀。”  
内森缓慢探进第二根指头，引起对方呜咽了几声，才说“听说人鱼是淫靡的种族，我不信你吞不下。”  
“你倒是了解得很多……嗯……啊……”韦德话语间，内森往内里又放进了一根手指，缓慢抽插扩张起来。  
有些痛了，满满涨涨的，却又不由的被快感冲刷着。  
内森觉得可以了，便抽出了手指，一把拽下内裤，搂过人鱼，把坚硬的那根对准了人鱼性器下方的开口。  
“别……”韦德觉得现在就插进来铁定会很疼，正想推开他，内森就慢慢地顶开了那个小小的开口。  
“啊……”韦德颤抖着软在内森怀里。  
内森不作停歇，坚定缓慢地把整根性器都顶入了人鱼体内。  
“呜……”很痛，韦德感受到那处撕裂了，又因为特殊的体质迅速恢复，再次撕裂又愈合。内里满涨到有些痛苦的地步，插到了很深的地方。  
“痛？”内森安抚地摸着人鱼的脊背。  
“废话，你自己有多大你不知道吗！呜……”韦德斥责着，说话间的颤动使得内里微微摩擦了巨大的性器好几下，带出来一阵阵快感。  
内森往两人交合处看去，并没有血的痕迹，“你这不是吃下了吗？而且，你觉得很爽。”内森握住了人鱼并没有丝毫疲软的性器，技巧性地撸动，同时下身小幅度的顶弄起来，给对方适应的时间。  
“哈啊……该死！”韦德倒抽一口气，舒服得骂出了声，内壁不由地绞紧内里滑动的那根玩意儿。  
“唔……”内森喘了一声，韦德绞得他有点痛，也有点爽。“看起来你很喜欢这样，小人鱼。”他放开韦德性器，让它在两人小腹间摩擦，身下加快了速度和力度，顶得韦德搂住了内森结实的背，在饱满的背肌上留下几道划痕。  
坚硬的前端突然顶到某一个地方。  
“呜……”韦德僵直了身体，紧了紧环着对方的手，下身抽搐般吮含巨大的性器。  
“你喜欢被顶这里。”内森眯了眯眼，找到了人鱼的敏感之处，加重了动作的力道，性器又快又准地碾压摩擦着内壁上那一处。  
“啊……哈啊……操……好爽……”韦德在内森背上留下了更多的抓痕，尾巴拍打着溅出大片大片的水花。  
过了好一会，韦德呜咽一声，夹在两人间被摩擦的性器喷出了一团白色，晕散开来。  
内森停下动作，抚摸人鱼的脊背，让对方从高潮中回神。  
“别……别停……”还在高潮中微微抽搐的人鱼不爽地拍打了几下猎人强壮的胸肌，“妈的，快动！”一次高潮对人鱼来说完全不够。  
内森闻言不再压抑自己的欲望，大开大合地操弄起人鱼来，让韦德几乎尖叫出声。  
许久，韦德又射了几次之后，内森终于加速抽插，在人鱼里面喷射释放了。  
“哈啊……”爽够了的人鱼试图推开内森。  
内森把依旧坚硬的硬挺重新撞回韦德体内，溢出些许白色液体，散在水中。“这还没结束呢。”  
“那就继续。”韦德主动迎合上去。

过了两个小时，韦德都不知道自己射了多少回，有些受不住了，使劲想推开内森：“够了……停……别做了……啊……”只是过度的体力消耗，无论力度和声音都显得软软的。  
内森完全没有停下身下的动作，甚至更加激烈了：“你不是想要这样吗？小人鱼。”  
“你这也太久了……你是性爱机器人吗！嗯……停……”  
内森没有搭理，只是更努力地耕耘。  
直到韦德快被做到晕过去了，内森才满足地停下了。  
他帮累的快要睡过去的人鱼清理了身体，换了浴缸里的水，把人鱼重新泡回了浴缸。  
也许，这条人鱼留下不卖也不错，挺合自己口味的。内森想。


End file.
